mine and jasper hale's story
by christal-the-wolf
Summary: got bored and wanted to make a story for me and jasper but just so u know i dont like him at all so i tried to be nice in it


im sitting at my house when i get a phone call from some one. i picked up the phone."hello""hey christal how have you been""oh hey carilsle i am good you"oh i'm fine hey i was wondering if you want to come over for a visit some time""sure i can come over right now if you want""that would be grate you can meet every one""oh yah you told me about them would love to meet your family""i'll see you in a few bye""yep see yah bye"i hang up the phone. wow i cant belive my old friend carilsle would call me out of now where. so i get on a plane and when i get off the plane, carilsle is there waiting for me."hey carilsle" i said as i run up to him "hi christal how was your flight""oh could have been better" i sighed "well lets get going""ok"he walks me to his car and we get in. it was a long drive but we did arive at the house. the house washuge."wow" i brethedhe chucklessowe get out of the car and he walkes me up to the house. so we go inside it was just as big inside as out. a girl comes out holding a vase of flowers. she stops when she see me."who its that carlisle" she said"christal this is my wife esme" said carilsle"hellow"i said akwordly "hellow" said as she hugs me. it felt i little wierd but good at the same time "so wheres every one else" i said "emmett and rosalie are up stairs" then a big musculer guy and a verey prittey blonde girl comes down the stairs "ah never mind there here now, emmett, rosalie this is christal""hey there christal" said emmett holding out his hand "hey" i said as i took his hand then he gave me a nere death grip. i shook me hand after that "hi rosalie" i said akwordly. she was glaring at me "hehehe so wheres ever one esle" i walked over to the couch to get away from rosalies stairjust then a brown hairded girl, mabye about3 or 4 in. taller then mewalked in."bella this is christal"she stairs at me "um hi" i say"so you where in the volturi" bella said "um yah but i hated every minute of it, you dont seem like you like them" i said not meeting her eyes "no they tried to kill my kid" "kid?""she is marryed to my son edward and they had a kid when she was still humen and the volturi thought she was a inmortol child""oh"then a guy with bronze hair holding a kid that looks like she could be 11 with the same hair as her father "so you must be edward and renesmee, hi i'm christal""oh so your christal" said edward giving renesmee to bella "yah thats me, socan any one do any thig""well edward can read minds, alice can see the future and-"then a small girl comes in. she stopes dead when she sees me "ah hi your alice""yah hi and you must be christal" said alice"ya-""jaspers not coming for some odd reson"jasper...jasper...where have i heard that name befor"why isn't he coming alice" said esme " i don't know he wont say, hes right outside"where where have i heard that name befor...then i came to me i remember now. i shere hope shes not talking about the same jasper...i wonder"you dont meen jasper whitlock hale do you" iwispered looking at the floor every on was looking at me now and i didn't like it much, in fact i wish i could just disaper."yes" said alice now i really wish i hadn't said any thing. the memery hit me.i never wanted to remember that memery, but there was no esacping it now. i used t love jasper and of couse he knew that. but that night in the froest he said that he was done with me fallowing him aroud and to get lost. i was heart broken and never fell in loveeveragainand became shy and not willing to meet any one so i wouldnt go thou that ever again. i fact i wanted to run away and never came back. i tried to hate him but i just couldn't and now i know hes alive. then i relized that if edward can read minds he just heard everthing i just thought and if alice can realy see the future the shewill seewhat will happen when we see echother.i looked up at edward, my eyes noded. ever one was stairing at edward this isn't going to trun out good'whats going on edward" alice demandededward just shook his head "you have to ask her" edwars said poniting at me ever one lookedat me againi sank into the couch and coverd my face esme was right next to me then putting an arm around me "whats going on christal" she said in a soothing voice i would be crying if i could. i so want to leve."alice!"i looked up alice was just stiaring into space. i knew what see was seeing. jasper was just look at me "jaspers coming" she siad it more to me then any one else i gluped. this is what i've been dreding for the moment thay siad his name. i so wanted to then a bloned haired guy with battle scars all over himcame in. he ooked at me right a way. most llikly feel the schock and remorse i've been feeling "hi jasper" i croked he just staired at and then shooked his head"hey christal""how do you know her jasper" alice asked jsaper just looked at me and i just noded my head"well i've known her sence she was trun into a vampire""yah" i wisperedthis isn't going to trun out good, whats alice going to think shes alredy in shock i am gessing."christal why dont you sit back donw" jasper said to me i didn't even know i was standing, i just took i step backjasper sighed "christal" he took alices hand i looked at there hands and thought...this is bad i shouldn't have came here...i shouldn't have came "christal calm down"i all of a sudded i felt calm. i ever liked it when he did that "christal just put that behind you please" jasper said " how can i jasper...how can i" i said wispering "jasper whats going on" said alice "oh well she used to like me""then why does se look like seeing you again was the last thing shewantn't to do"" um""its my falt" i said jasper looked shoocked.i was fed up with this, feeling like iwant to run, this isn't me. so im going to speek up and be my self and try to froget what happened."your falt?" said bella "yah i did love jasper, but that was a long time a go and i gess i didn't need to fallowed him ever where he went" i said "but its also some what my falt to christal, i could have told you i little nicer" "but you didn't""jasper could you please tell us whats going on" carilsle siad "its nothing realy just a crush i had and jasper could you please stop makng me calm" i saidhe stoped "thank you" i siad anoyed now "whats your problem al of a sudden""could some one tell us whats going on" said emmett "fine, i had i littel crush on jasper and he told me to stop following him and to get lost there now you guys know" still anoyedwe all stoped talking about it and now im anoyed with jasper. i was aloud to stay with the them for at lest 2 days. rosalie wasn't happy and nether was can i talk with you' i said carefuly "ah sure""ok fallow me please" he fallowed me out of the house and out of hearing of the rest. i trun round."jasper im sorry about last night didn't meen to be anoyed with you , but you know i dont like it when you calm me down like that""christal i should be the one saying sorry. i could have told you to leve me alone alot nicer""so can we be friends atleest""yah i gess we can" i smile "well i got to leve i got make sure mad house is still there" i said laughing" what do you meen""i meen if i dint get home soon my friends well move my house on me"we walked back to the house and i said bye to ever one and took off to see if my house was still there. the end


End file.
